


Shut Down

by Stalene



Series: 2Doc Shenanigans [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d - Freeform, 2doc - Freeform, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, Murdoc Niccals - Freeform, Smut, Stuart Pot - Freeform, murdoc - Freeform, studoc - Freeform, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalene/pseuds/Stalene
Summary: Stuart can't handle it anymore, he can't handle pretending to be oblivious to Murdoc's true intentions. He knows that Murdoc could care less about him. That he never did care.So what should Stuart continue to care? To continue to feel anything at all?He'd only get hurt in the end anyways, so with that in mind - and after a rather heated argument that only confirmed his suspicions Stuart decided to...Shut Down.Now Murdoc must figure out how to fix his unresponsive bandmate or learn to live with the shell of the man he refuses to admit he cares deeply for. He broke him.





	Shut Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded anymore of Blizzard Lately. I've done that thing where I suddenly hate that series and everything about it, so I have no inspiration to continue it yet.  
> I just don't think it's good, and I rewrote this first chapter about three times before I could bare to upload it here.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Also if you don't like Smut then you prolly wont like this first chapter lolz

2D was pinned, chest rising and falling as he desperately tried to steady his breathing. His hips jerked upwards involuntarily - feeling his semi-hard erection rub against his lover's knee upon his gruff command. Stuart couldn’t free his wrists from Murdoc’s tight grasp - only needing one hand to keep the singer helpless beneath him. He felt that long, snake like tongue run across the shell of his ear - whispering dirty words that seemed to only arouse Stu further - the younger man desperately letting the bassist name slip from his tongue. Murdoc’s free hand ran over singer's skin - exploring every curve, how his ribs created an almost bumpy texture. He ducked down, hot lips pressing against Stuarts neck - his teeth poking out to momentarily graze his skin, a soft whimper escaping 2D’s lips.  
Murdoc began to suck on the patch of skin, feeling the vibrations of Stuart’s throat as he summoned more sounds from his partner. He didn’t know when things had changed, when he had started to savour the quick fuck Stuart had been able to provide him whilst stranded on Plastic Beach. Back then, he told himself it was only to bide away the loneliness. He was sure that once they returned to mainland - they would never speak of it again. But they couldn’t stop.  
For the first few weeks, they pretended like they could. Stuart ignored how Murdoc stared at him, practically undressing him with his eyes. He ignored the predatory grin that split his face whenever the other two bandmates weren’t around.  
Murdoc pretended like his actions were teasing, that he simply wanted to embarrass the  
Singer. That he didn’t actually want to shove his tongue down the other man’s throat, to taste him again. But instead simply wanted to see his face flush and eyes prick with tears from hurt feelings. In the end, they had fallen right back into each other's arms.  
Murdoc refused to admit he had almost become infatuated with the singer. He wanted to learn every nook and cranny of the other man’s body. Wanted to make him moan and quiver beneath him, wanted to make him scream in ways no one else could. Murdoc couldn’t explain the rising jealousy he felt seeing anyone else with the man, an example being only a few hours before their current session.  
They had been all over him, touching him, feeling him, causing his drunken self to giggle and flush with every word they whispered to him. It filled Murdoc to the brim with disgust for the sluts who thought they could set their hands on his possession. That was it, he didn’t love Stuart. He simply wanted to own him. It made perfect sense, as the bassist refused to admit he was capable of feeling any other emotion other than ill will towards others. Though, he didn’t admit this to Stuart, finding way the singer looked at him - like a lovestruck teen to be appealing. As long as 2D thought Murdoc cared about him, loved him, than he would have the blue haired boy wrapped around his finger. He would be able to get away with whatever he wanted. Humiliating him publicly, harming him both physically and emotionally. No matter what he did, all he had to do was apologize and yank the singer into his room to make it all feel better.  
Tonight he hadn’t harmed the Stuart, though. Only screeched a few nasty insults towards the sluts who thought it was okay to touch him - and dragged him back home to remind Stuart who he belonged too. But tonight, something was off. He wasn’t moaning as enthusiastically or loudly, it was almost like he wasn’t enjoying himself. Like he was just going through the motions, this made Murdoc try harder.  
He slammed his slips against the singer's, tongue flicking into Stuart's mouth as he explored the new area. He released 2D’s hands - automatically feeling arms wrap around his shoulders. Murdoc allowed one of his hands to travel to Stu’s crotch, palming his erection in a massaging manner. Earning a breathy sigh from 2D, encouraging him to continue the motion.  
Murdocs teeth grazed Stuarts bottom lip, breaking the rough, almost desperate kiss - leaving Stuarts lips a bit swollen. Mudz trailed kisses down his chin, neck, chest. Slowly pausing in order to leave a few possessive love-bites around his body. He paused right above the waistline of his boxers, eyes flicking up to meet the pitch black orbs of his partners.  
Stuart hadn’t lifted his head, instead he was staring up at the ceiling absent mindedly,  
Murdoc felt his aggravation growing with the lack of attention. Yanking down the last piece of clothing and exposing Stu’s erection. He started at the bottom, slowly trailing his tongue up Stu’s shaft and to his head - licking up any precum in the process. He slowly took him in, teasingly sucking on his head - whilst running his tongue along the slit of his member. His eyes flicked back up to Stu’s face, to find it twisting with want. Finally being forced to beg, “M-Mudz! Please…” He whined for more, only to have Murdoc completely abandon his needy member.  
“Mmm… An’ why should I. Y’ardly look like yer enjoyin’ yerself.” He sighed melodramatically. Desperation caused Stuart to move his hand - aiming to pleasure himself considering his partner refused too. A louder, more agitated whine came from the younger man's throat as the bassist snatched his hands - pinning them down at his sides. Leaning forward to come eye to eye with the singer, “No.”  
“Whot dew ye wan’ from me? N’since when did yew care if I was enjoyin’ m’self for nawt?” Stuart protested openly, something obviously was on the singer's mind. Murdoc had just walked himself into having to fix it. In all honesty, he hadn’t any idea why the singer's lack of enjoyment bothered him so much - perhaps it was because of his title ‘Sex god’, therefore everyone should enjoy them when they were blessed by his presence between the sheets…  
“It don’t fuckin’ matter, jus’ tell me why yer actin’ all pissy all of a sudden!” Murdoc snapped impatiently, digging his claws into Stuarts wrists hard enough to cause discomfort.  
“It don’t fuckin’ matter!” 2D mocked him childishly, beginning to thrash his body about beneath him, “Jus’ ge’offa me!” He demanded - the sudden burst of courage hadn’t been displayed by the blue haired man since that one interview where he lost his temper about Paula.  
Murdoc sneered at 2D, rolling off him and sitting up on the bed, though he snatched the singer's arm before he could try and storm off, “Yer no’ gettin’ off the hook tha’ easy mate. I’m horny, pissed off, and yer gonna fuckin talk.” He snapped.  
Stuart rolled his eyes, not that Murdoc could really tell, “Or whot? Yewr gonna go off and shag someone else? Oh wait, yew already dew tha! Or, or are yew gonna ignore me for weeks n’then when I go tew get some decent lay - scare off any girls I’ve go’ a change wif!” He folded his arms, balling into himself, “Oh wait, yew already dew tha’ tew! How ‘bout lie tew me for months n’months makin’ me fink yew care about me! OH FUCKING WAIT!” Tears fell freely from the singers eyes, voice raising with his anger.  
Surprise colored Murdoc’s features, he hadn’t expected the Dullard to catch on - and now he needed to think up a quick way to fix it. He let out a sigh, scooting closer to Stu, who simply turned away more, “Stu, you know tha’ shit aint true.”  
“Stop talkin’ out yewr arse, yew’ve never cared about me. Awl I am is some little game tew keep yew occupied.” He hissed accusingly, “Yew wont even tell me yew lov’ me…”  
“Tha’s coz you should just… Know that. God, I’m just.. Not ready to say those words. Kay? Who’s the real bad guy here, the one who’s askin’ why you look like you’d rather fuck a cactus than me, or the guy tryin’ to rush me into somethin’ I aint ready for.” He chose his words carefully, attempting to guilt trip the already emotional singer.  
“Oh stuff it! Yew said th’same bloody fing free months ago. M’no’ as dumb as yew fink. I know yewr just usin’ me…”  
“Dentz, C’mon ye-” Murdoc was cut off by a sudden outburst from 2D.  
“M’nawt done!! Yew don’t like me, I just annoy yew! Yew’ve made tha’ clear since we’ve met. Yew tell me to shutup, cawl me dumb and useless. M’tired of playin yewr games… Bu’ I know I can’t leave. M’stuck here. In hell.” Murdoc flinched at his company being called hell, Stu couldn’t honestly hate him that bad, right?  
“Bu’... I don’t want tew hurt anymore. I’ll just be whatever yew want, don’t even worry ‘bout it coz I know yew wont anyway.” Stu wiped his eyes.  
“What d’ya mean… Dentz?” Murdoc felt his stomach twist, worry making him anxious, what was he trying to say? “Whatever I want?..”  
“I’ll dew whatever yew want. Sing whatever yew want. Coz everyfinks abou’ yew anyways. I’ll jus’ be like tha’ Cyborg yew liked so much.. Maybe then yew wont even ‘ave to beat me up anymore. I’m done caring, Murdoc. I’m nuffink.” Those were the last words the singer spoke, before he shut down. Murdoc had finally done it, he had broken him. Completely, and utterly, and now the singer had nothing left to say. No more tears to cry.  
“Dentz. S-Stop bein’ all dramatic, Let’s jus… Stop fightin’... Yeah?” Murdoc cleared his throat. 2D didn’t move, only stared at his hands - blinking slowly. 

No response. 

“2D, this ain’t funny. Talk to me.” He shoved the singer lightly, his body swaying to the side - but ultimately returning to it’s original position.

No response. 

“S-Stu… Don’t fucking ignore me!” Murdoc shifted to his knees, grabbing Stu’s shoulders and shaking him lighting, “STOP FUCKING IGNORING ME!” His voice started to shake, despite it’s volume. 

No response. 

“Stuart. Laaast chance before you make me angry. Say something!” Murdoc shook with anger. It was anger, right? Of course it wasn’t actual worry… Or fear. 

No. Response. 

“GODDAMNIT!” Murdocs wound back his arm, quickly striking Stuart across the cheek. The singers head snapped to the side, his hands flexed slightly. But there was still,  
No. Response. 

“Get out.. Get OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!” Murdoc roughly shoved Stuart off the bed, upon the command he calmly picked himself up, and made his way to the door. He walked slowly, but with purpose. Pausing only when he heard Murdocs voice, once more. He had quieted down now, “Stu… Please stop it… I-It’s not funny…” He almost whimpered out - hating himself for how pathetic his words sounded. 

“Please, don’t do this to me.”


End file.
